Heart
by Fu FujoCassieopeia
Summary: "Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku, Kaasan? Apa Kaasan tau seperti apa rasanya menunggu, seperti apa rasanya dibohongi, seperti apa rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini?"."Kita berjanji untuk selalu saling memiliki dengan 'meninggalkan' hati masing-masing, dan begitu aku kembali, aku menepati itu semua 'kan?"."Kemarilah! Jadikan aku milikmu." NaruSasu.DLDR! Warning didalam...
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic pertama Fu di akun terbaru, Semoga suka deh...

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Tittle: Heart...  
**

**Pair: NaruSasu  
**

**Disclaimer by.. Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, BL, Lime+Lemon, Typo, Judul yang nggak nyambung. DLDR! Enjoy...**

**Happy Reading all...**

******+.+ N*S +.+**

Uchiha Sasuke memang pemuda dari golongan klan yang tersohor. Memiliki sifat angkuh, pendiam, dingin, dan menyebalkan. Terlahir dari klan bermartabat seperti Uchiha, membuat banyak orang mengaguminya, dan itulah yang membuatnya bersikap sewenang-wenang. Tapi sepadan dengan wajahnya yang rupawan, kulit putih khas Uchiha yang lembut, bibir merah cerry, dan rambut hitam kebiruan model Chiken Butt yang unik, serta otak yang encer, membuat sebagian orang justru memuja-muja dia, dibanding membenci sikap arogantnya. Asal kalian tau, Sasuke yang kini menjadi siswa terpopuler di Konoha High School, adalah pemuda yang paling banyak diincar para perempuan.

"Ck..." Berwajah datar, dengan bibir yang sedikit condong ke depan, ekpresi yang selalu diperlihatkan Sasuke setiap kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah elit ini. Ia kesal setiap mendapati bangkunya dipenuhi oleh tumpukan bekal, coklat, kue, atau kado. Apa para gadis yang mengaku menjadi anggota Sasuke fans Club itu tidak paham-paham juga, jika dirinya sangat membenci ini semua?.

"Hey-hey, jangan pasang muka kesal begitu, ah! Ini masih terlalu pagi, Sasuke." Suara dari sosok pemuda yang ternyata telah berdiri di belakang Sasuke membuyarkan tatapan benci si Raven terhadap hadiah-hadiah dari para fansnya. Pupil hitamnya menatap ke arah teman sebangkunya dengan tajam. "Jangan menambah kadar kekesalanku ya, Suigetsu!"

Pemuda yang ternya bernama Suigetsu itu hanya terkekeh geli, tatapan tajam Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempan buatnya. Malah, dengan santai pemuda berbola mata Violet itu duduk di bangkunya, dan dengan lancang membuka satu kotak bento dari penggemar Sasuke dan melahapnya dengan tenang. Tentu Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan, justru pemuda itu senang, ada yang mau repot-repot menghabiskan semua 'benda-benda' ini.

"Hmm... Onigiri ini lezat.." Wajah Suigetsu memerah, merasakan kelezatan bekal yang baru saja ia makan. Heran, kenapa Sasuke bisa menolak banyak makanan selezat ini?. "Kau harus lebih menghargai pemberian mereka, Sasuke. Jangan angkuh begitu!"

"Masalah buatmu, eh?" Sasuke yang sudah duduk di samping Suigetsu sedang sibuk memasukkan hadiah-hadiah tersebut ke dalam kantung yang tak pernah luput ia bawah setiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Houzuki Suigetsu itu mendesah, "Ahh, apa susahnya menghargai seseorang, hm? Lagipula, itu akan membuat fansmu semakin banyak..." masih memakan onigiri yang kedua.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini semua!" ketus Sasuke. Agak emosi karena teman sebangkunya ini sudah terlalu berisik pagi-pagi begini.

"Yeah, karena kau cuma mengharapkan dia saja 'kan? Mengharapkan seorang N-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Sui!" Bentakan serta gebrakan Sasuke terhadap meja di depannya membuat Suigetsu terdiam. Rupanya ia telah membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Dan ia baru ingat, singa yang satu ini lebih liar dan ganas dibanding singa-singa di hutan belantara Afrika.

"Hoi, mau kemana? Kau marah? Eh.. Aku hanya bergurau!" Memanggil Sasuke berapa kalipun, mungkin hanya akan sia-sia belaka. Karena siempunya namanya, sama sekali tidak peduli. Amarahnya sudah membuatnya menjadi sejengkel ini. Ia tidak mod lagi untuk mengikuti pelajaran atau apapun juga. Mungkin pergi ke atap jauh lebih baik untuk mengembalikan modnya yang berubah negatif sekarang ini.

.

.

#

.

.

"Jadilah kekasihku, aku menyukaimu..." Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mencerna semua ucapan pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya ini.

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas?" Pemuda yang juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang lelaki kedua kenakan balik bertanya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku!"

Sasuke terdiam, niatnya untuk mengembalikan modnya pagi ini gagal total. Setelah seorang lelaki menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pupil yang senada dengan rambutnya, dia memiliki kulit tan yang mempesona, dan...

'Aroma ini...' Pupil Uchiha termuda itu mengecil, parfum beraroma citrus yang menggelitik indra penciumannya, mengingatnya pada seseorang. Tapi, ketika bola mata obisdiannya memastikan kebenarannya, yang ia dapati bukanlah sosok yang selama ini menganggu pikirannya. Bukan pemuda berambut kuning, tetapi hitam keabu-abuan. Bukan pemuda bernetra Azure, tapi sosok lelaki berpupil hitam. Bukan pemuda bertampang ceria dan bodoh seperti sosok yang ia kenal, hanya siswa berwajah tegas dan tampan. Meski kulit tubuh dan aroma mereka mirip, lelaki ini tetaplah bukan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya, keduanya adalah orang berbeda yang memiliki kesamaan.

"Kenapa bengong?"

Sasuke terhentak dari lamunannya ketika pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghimpitnya di antara tubuh pemuda asing itu dan pembatas atap sekolah. Suara baritonenya begitu asing, tapi terdengar familiar.

"Ukh..." Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, kesamaan pemuda yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat ini membuatnya pusing.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu, cemas.

"Minggir..." Sasuke berusaha mendorong pundak si pemuda, namun sosok di depannya melawan pergrakan si bungsu Uchiha. "Ck! Apa maumu! Cepat menyingkir! Aku..." Lagi-lagi, hanya bola mata oniks Sasuke saja yang membelalak, ketika bibir cherrynya dibungkam paksa oleh sentuhan tiba-tiba bibir lelaki yang kini malah memeluknya erat. Hanya pertemuan antara bibir, tidak ada niat mendominasi atau bergulatan lidah. Tapi hal ini cukup membuat wajah Uchiha Sasuke memerah.

'K-Kami-sama... Kenapa? Pemuda ini...' Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tindakan pemuda ini kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Sangat mirip, tapi berbeda. Akhirnya, meski ragu-ragu, Sasuke akhirnya mencoba bertanya tentang jati diri pemuda yang tak lagi memeluknya dengan begitu erat. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depan wajah Sasuke, tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Namaku, Menma... Uzumaki Menma..."

"Uzum-Eunghh..."

Baru saja mengetahui suatu kebenaran baru dan hendak menanyakan banyak hal lagi kepada sosok si pemuda, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan lengan kanannya seolah ditusuk oleh sesuatu yang kecil, mirip gigitan semut. Namun mampu membuat pandangannya memburam, dan membuat pusing kepalanya. Ketika ia tau jika sosok berambut hitam itulah yang menusuknya dengan jarum suntik berisi cairan entah apa, kegelapan lebih dahulu merenggut kesadarannya. Iapun limbung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelahnya, dengan sosok yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Menma yang sudah menangkap tubuh tak berdayanya, agar tidak jatuh membentur tanah.

._._. X ._._.

Masih di atas atap sekolah, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Menma itu kini duduk sambil bersandar pada pembatas besi dengan tubuh pingsan Sasuke yang kepalanya terkulai di atas kedua pahanya. "Ne, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?" Jemari letiknya memainkan poni Sasuke yang telah memanjang, "Tetap ketus seperti dulu," Lalu beralih pada bulu mata lentik si Raven, "Kau tau, aku begitu mengagumimu, kau begitu keren dengan sifatmu ini, Sasuke-chan..." Dan kini, jari telunjuknya mengusap bibir ranum Sasuke dengan lembut. Rasanya, mengecup bibir itu sekilas saja tidak cukup, karena buktinya, seseorang bernama Menma itu kembali mencium bibir Sasuke sekali lagi. Kini lebih dalam lagi, meski ciuman yang ia lakukan hanya satu arah, tapi Menma begitu menikmati setiap inchi rongga lembab sang Bungsu Uchiha. "Sayang, kau bukanlah milikku..."

.

.

#

.

.

"Ke... Sasuke... Sasuke-Sama..." Ketika Uchiha Sasuke membuka mata, yang tertangkap oleh bola matanya adalah sesosok pria paruhbaya yang menatap cemas ke arahnya. "Oro..chimaru-jiisan?.." Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang seperti dihantam batu karang besar, pusing sekali, bahkan untuk bangun saja sulit. "Aku..." Tak sampai 5 menit pemuda terpopuler satu sekolahan itu sadarkan diri, karena lagi-lagi ia jatuh pingsan. Efek suntikan tadi cukup besar sepertinya.

"Sasuke-sama.. Oi, Sasuke-sama..." Lelaki bermata menyerupai ular itu mendesah sedih karena tuan mudanya kembali pingsan. Tapi, daripada menyesali itu semua, Orochimaru lebih memilih menggendong Sasuke di belakang punggungnya-meski dengan susah payah, dan segera membawa Tuan mudanya ini ke lantai dasar. Lebih baik daripada terus-terusan berada di atap sekolah, dengan matahari yang makin meninggi.

'Sasuke...' Ada desis kecewa yang dilontarkan pemuda yang sedaritadi bersembunyi di belakang pintu penghubung sekolah dan atap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Menma Uzumaki. Yang kini hanya mampu memsang ekpresi wajah sedih, karena Sasukenya di bawah pergi.

._._. X ._._.

Ketika pemuda berzodiak Leo itu tersadar, ia telah menemukan dirinya berada di ataas ranjang, dengan seorang lelaki berambut Silver tengah memagut kasar bibirnya. Menjilat dan menggigit secara brutal hingga bibir pink Sasuke berdarah.

"Mngpp.. Mnhhpp... Haaa..." Sasuke mendorong paksa tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu hingga terjengkang. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Bentak Sasuke tidak suka, ia tatap nyalang lelaki paruhbaya di depannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Lelaki itu menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini mengambil posisi setengah duduk, Blezernya sudah berganti piyama berwarna merah muda yang sedikit kebesaran, hingga mengekspos leher jenjang sampai ke bagian dadanya. "Tentu saja meminta jatahku sebagai suamimu!" Lelaki itu kembali menerjang Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh si tampan yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Menyerang leher dan bibir Sang pemuda dengan kasar, bahkan rontaan enggan Sasuke sama sekali ia hiraukan.

"Khaa... Hentikan... Enhh.. Brengsek!" Sasuke bersusah payah untuk mengelak sentuhan lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi 'suaminya'. Meski pada akhirnya, usaha Sasuke sia-sia belaka, karena perbedaan tenaga antara dirinya, dan lelaki bermata hitam itu sangatlah jauh.

.

.

#

.

.

"Enghh... Auhh... Aahh..." Hanya mengerang, merelakan tubuhmu menjadi korban nafsu seorang Hatake Kakashi, adalah hal yang paling kau benci setiap kali kalian 'bercinta'. Pasrah menerima semua cumbuan dan 'hentakkan' Kakashi di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini terasa perih adalah hal lain yang bisa ia perbuat. Tubuhnya terasa letih, lemas, dan lagi sakit. Membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi boneka seks sang suami, merelakan dirinya dinikmati oleh lelaki itu. Tubuhnya memang telah dimiliki oleh Kakashi, namun hatinya... hanya 'dialah' yang memiliki.

"Enghh..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ketika cairan hangat milik Kakashi menyembur di dalam lubang analnya. Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Tubuhnya adalah milik Hatake Kakashi yang telah menikahinya dan berjanji membuat derajat keluarganya yang hampir bangkrut mampu berdiri lagi. Hanya raga yang tak memiliki jiwa, seperti robot yang bergerak karena telah terporgram. Sementara hatinya, hatinya telah lama sekali dibawah pergi oleh cinta pertamanya, Namikaze Naruto...

.

.

#

.

.

Flashback...

"Pindah ke Amerika?! Kenapa jauh sekali?" Ada gurat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari bola mata hitam Sasuke ketika mendapat kabar mengejutkan tersebut. Usia si Raven waktu itu baru 10 tahun, begitu pula sosok berambut pirang yang juga berwajah tak kalah sedih dan kecewanya dengan Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto namanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi... Tou-chan di pindah tugaskan disana untuk beberapa tahun, mau tidak mau kami harus ikut..." sesal bocah berpupil Safir itu, ia terus merunduk, menolak memandang wajah terluka Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh! Kau tega membuatku kesepian disini, hah? Kau adalah temanku satu-satunya, dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku?! Teman macam apa ka-" Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan ketika Naruto menyentuh bibir tipis Sasuke. Menciumnya tanpa berniat lebih.

"Gomen, Sasuke... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," pupil biru Naruto menatap lekat bola mata hitam Sasuke yang nampak masih sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Aku berjanji, akan kembali kesini, menemuimu, agar kita bisa bersama lagi..." Naruto mengenggam erat jari-jemari Sasuke, lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening si Raven yang masih tertegun, "Karena aku, mencintaimu, Sasuke..." Memang usia keduanya belum cukup matang untuk mengerti apa itu cinta, perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasukepun hanyalah perasaan layaknya cinta-cinta monyet yang lumrah terjadi pada anak seperti mereka.

"Janji..." ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Hm! Aku janji... Aku akan kembali, dan membahagiakanmu, dan hidup bersama-sama..."

Flashback Off...

.

.

#

.

.

Naruto' POV...

Aku sudah kembali, Sasuke. Aku kembali untukmu, untuk menepati janjiku... Tapi kenapa kau sudah dimiliki oleh 'dia'? Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi padamu selama aku pergi? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau masih ingat pada janji kita? Apa kau tau, 'hati' yang kau titipkan padaku masih aku jaga baik-baik. Apa kau juga sama, Sasuke? Apakah 'hati' yang pernah kutinggalkan untukmu beberapa tahun lalu masih tetap ada untukku? Aku tau kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang itu, tapi aku percaya, cintamu hanya untukku... Benarkan Sasuke?...

.

.

#

.

.

TBC

.

.

#

.

.

Jangan lupa RnR .. ^_^

See ya next chappie .. Sankyuu ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter dua akhirnya update juga, thanks buat readers yang udah review di chapter pertama, maaf nggak sempet bales review kalian, nunduk-nunduk*. Happy reading...**

_Aku sudah kembali, Sasuke. Aku kembali untukmu, untuk menepati janjiku... Tapi kenapa kau sudah dimiliki oleh 'dia'? Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi padamu selama aku pergi? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Apa kau masih ingat pada janji kita? Apa kau tau, 'hati' yang kau titipkan padaku masih aku jaga baik-baik. Apa kau juga sama, Sasuke? Apakah 'hati' yang pernah kutinggalkan untukmu beberapa tahun lalu masih tetap ada untukku? Aku tau kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang itu, tapi aku percaya, cintamu hanya untukku... Benarkan Sasuke?..._

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Tittle: Heart...**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**Disclaimer by.. Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, AU, BL, Lime+Lemon, Typo, Judul yang nggak nyambung. DLDR! Enjoy...**

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**Sasuke's POV...**

"Kau semakin kurus saja, 'Suke?" Suara cempreng Suigetsu itu membuatku yang baru sampai di kelas terdiam. Hanya memandangnya monoton tanpa berniat membalasnya. "Sedang banyak pikiran, hm?" Tanya pemuda yang kini telah duduk di sampingku. Dan aku hanya diam, tanpa menanggapi pertanyaannya sama sekali. "Hah.. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau cerita..." Suigetsu nampak merogo sesuatu dari kantung seragamnya, dan keluar _handphone touchscreen_ keluaran terbaru dari kantungnya. Hening untuk beberapa saat diantara kami, sampai akhirnya dia kembali berkata. "Eh, sudah tau belum, katanya kemarin ada anak baru lho." Aku menatapnya dengan sudut mataku, sedikit tertarik dengan ucapannya. "Siapa?"

"Namanya... Uhm..." Pemuda dari klan Houzuki itu nampak mengingat-ingat, "Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Menma..."

_'M-Menma?!'_ Mendengar nama itu disebut, aku kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Dimana seseorang berambut hitam dan berbola mata senada menyatakan perasaannya padaku padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Pemuda asing yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang berjanji akan kembali untukku. Pemuda kedua yang dengan lancang mencuri ciuman dariku. Sosok yang entah kenapa membuat hangat jiwaku. "Menma..."

"Hm... Kau sudah bertemu dengan dia, sepertinya dia-" Aku tidak peduli pada kata-kata Suigetsu, dan bergegas mencari pemuda yang dimaksud olehnya. Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada laki-laki itu.

**Sasuke's POV End...**

"Mencariku, huh?" Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di ambang pintu ruang kelasnya, seketika berhenti. Ketika dilihatnya sosok Menma yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Kau!?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_chan_..." Naruto merunduk sopan, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Bekas kecupan yang bagus." Itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu ketika ia dan Uchiha Sasuke sampai di atas sekolah. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua saja, mengacuhkan bel jam pelajaran pertama yang baru saja berdentang keras.

Mendengar pernyataan Menma, reflek Sasuke membetulkan kerah Blazernya, menyembunyikan _kissmark_ yang semalam Kakashi ciptakan diperpotongan lehernya, tanpa menyadari ada perubahan di ekpresi wajah Menma. _'Kau... benar-benar telah dimilikinya...'_

"Ne, sebenarnya, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan, tentang siapa dirimu, dan apa maksudmu dengan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Pupil Obsidian Sasuke menatap lekat bola mata hitam Menma, "Lalu, kenapa kau melakukan hal kemarin padaku?"

Pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rata, mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang yang bertahun-tahun ini pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Membuat hati kecil sang bungsu Uchiha, mencelos sedih.

"Aku, memang menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku," pemuda itu menjawab dengan santai, ia garuk belakang kepalanya, agak kikuk dipandangi dengan begitu menyelidik oleh Sasuke. "Sayang, kau sudah dimiliki..." Lanjutnya sedikit sedih. Sama seperti Sasuke yang hanya dapat memejamkan mata, terdiam dalam keheningan yang menyakitkan. Menyilahkan angin berhembus, menggerakan helai hitam yang berbeda milik keduanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, tapi kau seenaknya saja bilang suka padamu!" Ia pijit tengkuknya, guna mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Tapi aku mengenalmu, kau Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda terpopuler satu sekolah, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, pemilik perusahaan Sharingan Corp's, yang terkenal. Adik seorang Uchiha Itachi salah satu pendiri Akatsuki Company. Anggota terkaya ke 4 setelah klan Namikaze, Hatake, dan Hyuuga..." Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya diam, ternyata pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu memang tau banyak tentang dirinya, setidaknya masalalunya. Dan lagi, ketika pemuda berambut jigrak itu menyebutkan nama Namikaze dan Hatake dengan santai, entah kenapa sakit di bagian dada membuat nafasnya tercekat. "Kini, kau resmi menjadi 'istri' sah Hatake Kakashi sejak 10 bulan yang lalu. Ada apa denganmu dan keluargamu? Apa demi menambah pundi-pundi kekayaan kalian, kau rela dinikahi oleh Om-om biseks sep-"

**BUUGHH!**

Satu tonjokan keras menyapa rahang Menma, hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai beton. Membuat darah segar, sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Jaga mulutmu, Uzumaki! Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku! Tentang alasan sebenarnya pernikahan ini terjadi!" Raung Sasuke frustasi, ia menatap tajam ke arah Menma yang nampak mengusap bibirnya. Dan jika tatapan Sasuke itu bisa membunuh mungkin Menma sudah tewas sekarang. Namun tanpa disadari oleh si Raven, bahwa Uzumaki Menma mengetahui, ada secuil luka di dalam bola mata hitam tersebut.

"Kalau bukan karena harta, lalu apa lagi, huh? Klan Uzumaki bukanlah klan tersohor seperti klanmu atau Hatake, tapi..."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTIII!" Sasuke kembali berteriak, kini dengan mencengkram kepalanya dan mata terpejam. "JANGAN MENGATAKAN SESUATU SEOLAH-OLAH KAU TAU SEGALANYA TENTANG AKU, UZUMAKI."

Bola mata hitam Menma mengecil, dapat dia lihat dengan sangat jelas, jika Sasuke sedang menangis. Entah atas dasar apa, tapi tiba-tiba saja Menma bergerak untuk memeluk Sasuke, mendekap pemuda yang bergetar dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan jenius dari klan Uchiha itu. Dan benar saja, Sasuke merasa nyaman dalam dekapan lelaki berkulit tan itu, rasanya tubuh ringkih miliknya benar-benar pas dalam rangkulan pemuda yang baru saja ia tonjok itu. Dan lagi, kehangatan pelukan ini, mirip dengan dia...

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku..." Lirih Sasuke, airmatanya jatuh tanpa perintah. Membuat Menma yang melihatnya seolah-olah turut merasakan luka yang sama. Hatinya seolah mampu merasakan luka batin Sasuke, saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maaf..." .

**+.+ N*S +.+**

"Sudah mau bercerita?" Kini Menma dan Sasuke sudah tidak lagi berada di atas atap sekolah, mereka berada di taman belakang dekat perpustakaan sekarang, dan masih seperti tadi pagi, keduanya masih membolos di jam pelajaran ke3. Dan entah kenapa tidak ada guru yang repot-repot mencari keberadaan mereka. Apa karena orang tua mereka sama-sama punya andil besar untuk membangun sekolah bertaraf internasional ini? Entahlah.

Sasuke meneguk jus tomat yang baru saja Menma belikan untuknya, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung karena si pemuda tau apa minuman faforitnya. Ternyata memang sudah menyebar luas di internet. "Kalau tidak mau ya-"

"Aku menikahi Hatake Kakashi karena terpaksa." Mulai Sasuke, membuat Menma terdiam dan mulai fokus mendengarkan. "Sharigan Corp's bangkrut karena Ayah yang sakit mendadak. Hutang kami terlalu banyak, bahkan Kakak rela menjual sahamnya di Akatsuki demi menutupi hutang-hutang perusahaan. Tapi, semuanya tetap kurang." Menma menatap wajah sendu Sasuke, luka terlihat jelas dari kedua pupil hitam Sasuke. "Mendadak, ayah jatuh sakit karena memikirkan ini semua. Dan saat itulah, Kakashi muncul dalam kehidupan kami. Menawarkan akan menutupi semua data-data akan dirinya, hutang-hutang Ayah, dengan ganti tubuhku..." Sasuke terdiam, mati-matian ia menahan airmatanya yang hendak jatuh, mati-matian pula ia menormalkan nada bicaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Jika tidak demi keluargaku, aku tidak akan sudi menjadi istri Kakashi yang sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak," lanjut Sasuke, "Tubuhku sudah dimiliki oleh lelaki brengsek itu sekarang..."

"Tapi aku tau hatimu sama sekali tidak dimiliki olehnya!" Potong Menma cepat, mengharapkan sesuatu terucap dari bibir pink pucat, sang Uchiha.

Sasuke manatap pemuda yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah datar, "Kau benar, hatiku bukan untuk Kakashi."

"Jadi aku masih punya kesepatan untuk mendekatimu 'kan? Memiliki hatimu?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Sayang, aku sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi. Hatiku, sudah lama 'dibawah' pergi olehnya..." Entah mengapa, mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya pada seorang Menma yang notabenya baru ia kenal 2 hari ini, membuatnya sedikit lega. Rasanya seperti sudah mengenal lama, bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki rasatakt jika bisa saja Menma menyeberkan cerita yang sebenarnya, kepada orang lain.

"Siapa?!"

"Hatiku mil-"

"Sasuke-_sama_!" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena kedatangan Orochimaru yang mendadak.

"Kau?!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama. Tapi, Kakashi-sama sedang ada di ruang kepala sekolah, untuk menemui anda." Penjelasan Orochimaru itu membuat Sasuke syok, tidak biasanya Kakashi menemuinya saat di sekolah seperti sekarang. Apa ada kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat? Atau ada hal-hal buruk yang menimpa kelarganya? Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan kemungkinan kedua itu terjadi.

Tanpa pamit, Sasuke meninggalkan Menma di tempatnya. Hanya sekilas tatapn mata keduanya yang seolah mengirimkan suatu pesan yang hanya mampu mereka artikan sendiri. "Sasuke... Aku akan 'merebutmu' kembali. Hati dan tubuhmu, hanya untukku..." Kata Menma selepas kepergian Sasuke itu. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh di depannya dengan terluka.

**._._. X ._._.**

Uzumaki Menma hanya seperti manusia yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak melihat seorang paruhbaya, menyeret paksa seorang berambut hitam ke dalam mobil. Jelas sekali ia lihat, jika si pemuda sangatlah enggan pergi bersama lelaki bersurai perak yang mengenakan masker tersebut. Sesekali, dari bangunan lantai 2 ruang kelasnya ini, Menma melihat lelaki berjas hitam itu menampar wajah Sasuke keras. Dan terakhir kali pupil hitamnya melihat sosok Sasuke adalah, sesaat setelah tubu si Raven dihempaskan kasar ke dalam mobil yang langsung melesat entah kemana, tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Che!" Menma yang melihat semua itu dari balik kaca cendela hanya dapat berdecih tak suka, buku-buku jarinya terkepal erat seolah tak rela jika Sasuke harus mengalami hal-hal barusan._ 'Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh, Sasuke. Karena dia, milikku.'_

_**.**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaah... Dasar! Kamar ini sudah seperti baru saja kerampokan..." Perempuan cantik berusia 37 tahunan itu berkacak pinggang, menyaksikan kamar anak lelakinya yang sebulan ini menetap di Jepang membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala heran. Bagaimana bisa tempat ini di sebut kamar yang rapi dan nyaman, jika buku, baju kotor, bekas cup-cup Ramen, dan lain-lainnya menyebar secara acak di dalamnya. Belum lagi sprei dan bedcover yang berantakan, lengkap sudah. "Ckck, Minato! Lihat, kelakuan anakmu ini! Huh!"

"Hahaha," Lelaki yang dia panggil Minato hanya tersenyum, "Bukankah dia mirip denganmu waktu masih muda?" Wanita itu mempoutkan bibirnya, bukannya mengatakan hal yang lainnya, lelaki itu malah mengingatkannya pada masa mudanya dulu. "Ck, kau itu. Ini 'kan juga kesalahanmu, mau saja menuruti anak itu untuk tinggal di apartmen. Kalau tau dia akan jadi sejorok ini, mana setuju aku!" Wanita berambut merah panjang itu akhirnya membantu Minato sang Suami untuk membereskan kekacauan di dalam kamar apartmen milik anaknya, sampai terdengar bunyi cekelan pintulah yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"_T-tousan_?! _Kaasan_?!"

"EH?! Minato, dan Kushina-nama si perempuan, syok melihat seorang pemuda berblazer KHS masuk dengan ke kamar apartmen ini. "Naruto-kun? Ada apa denganmu?!" Kushina mendekati anak lelakinya, memperhatikan penampilan anak lelakinya yang benar-benar berbeda. Rambut hitam, bola mata hitam, menggunakan maskara, dan penampilannya mirip anak punk.

"Ah.. Ittatatatataiiii..." Pemuda itu mengaduh ketika Ibunya menarik telinga kanannya. Menjewernya hingga ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di atas kasur, siap-siap dapat omelan ibu setelah ini...

"Jadi ini maksudmu ingin tinggal berpisah dengan kami-ttebanne? Ingin jadi berandalan?" Kushina berkacak pinggang, mulai marah-marah.

Yang diomeli hanya nyengir lebar, sambil mengelus kupingnya yang terasa panas, "Ini namanya penyamaran-ttebayou!" jawabnya. Minato hanya menggeleng, sang kepala keluarga itu bingung kenapa anak dan istrinya senang sekali menggunakan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak ada di kamus bahasa jepang mana pun.

"Itu bukan penyamaran, tapi mau jadi preman?! Ibu lebih suka melihat rambut kuning dan pupil birumu, itu sangat keren, sama seperti Ayahmu, huh!"

"Mungkin dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan penampilannya itu!" Minato menunjuk anaknya setelah membuang bekas kantung _snack_ ke dalam tempat sampah.

"_Tousan_ benar, aku sedang menyelidiki dan memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?!" Tanya Kushina akhirnya, memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan anaknya daripada marah-marah tanpa sebab.

"Aku ingin mengambil kembali cintaku. Aku sudah mencari tau semuanya, dan aku juga sudah menemukan dia. Tapi..." Pemuda yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Menma itu menarik nafas sejenak, "Aku butuh bantuan _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_, untuk 'menyelamatkan' cintaku..."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Kau serius? U-Uchiha yang itu?" Namikaze Minato cukup syok mendengar penjelasan putra tunggalnya. Sedikit sedih saat mengetahui jika teman masa kecilnya Fugaku, mengalami hal seberat itu saat ini. Begitu pula Uzumaki Kushina, sakit juga hatinya mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau memang begitu. Aku akan membantumu!"

"Benarkah Tousan?"

"Benar! Ayah dan Ibu akan membantumu sebisanya-ttebanne!" Kushina menepuk kepala anaknya, mendukung tindakan sang anak tentu saja. Bukankah itu kewajiban mereka sebagai orang tua yang baik.

**._._. X ._._.**

Hanya rasa sakit dan pening di kepalanya yang dapat Sasuke rasakan ketika pertama kali membuka mata. Hawa dingin dari Air Conditioner yang menyala membuatnya begidik, baru sadar ia jika semalam ia tidur tanpa mengenakan selembar busanapun, kecuali selimut super tebal dan nyaman yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Enghh..." Sedikit meringis merasakan perih di bagian Holenya, merutuki ketidakberdayaannya setiap kali 'berhadapan' dengan Kakashi. Ia ingat, kemarin setelah meninggalkan gedung sekolah sekolah secara paksa, Kakashi segera menyeretnya ke kamar apartmen milik sang pengusaha, mencekokinya dengan beberapa obat-obatan hingga pikiran dan tubuh Sasuke rileks, dan pasrah ketika lelaki biadap itu menyetubuhinya. "Che!" Ia hanya mampu berdecih kesal melihat kulit putihnya dipenuhi oleh kissmark dan luka lebam kebiruan, Kakashi bukan orang yang manis saat 'bercinta', bahkan lelaki yang sudah tidak mudah lagi itu termasuk pecinta Bondage, sering menyiksa dan mengikatnya di ranjang seperti Slave, memuaskan seksnya tanpa pernah mengerti dia lelah atau tidak layaknya Master.

Sasuke memeluk lututnya erat, bahunya mulai terlihat berguncang. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar, tapi ini semua sangatlah sulit, ia tidak bisa. Terlalu sakit dadanya jika lebih lama menahan desakan airmata yang berbondong-bondong untuk keluar. Ia lelah, ia ingin bebas dari 'jerat' Kakashi. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia terikat, dan semua ini juga demi kelangsungan hidup keluarganya. Uchiha berhutang banyak pada Hatake yang telah melunasi semua hutang-hutang Uchiha paska kebangkrutan Sharingan Corp's tahun lalu. Dan untuk membayar semua kebaikan Hatake, tubuh Sasukelah gantinya. Meski Kakashi selalu mengatakan, tubuh indah Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali takkan mampu membayar hutang Uchiha yang begitu besar. Walau Sasuke menyerahkan tubuhnya sampai akhirpun.

"Naruto... Seandainya kau tau betapa hinanya diriku sekarang? Apakah kau masih tetap menyukaiku?" Airmatanya jatuh juga, menetes membuat wajahnya basah. Setegar apapun seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dia tetaplah manusia biasa.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi?"

"Anda sudah memiliki janji sebelumnya?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, maafkan saya Tuan, anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui beliau."

"Atau begini saja, Nona. Katakan pada atasanmu itu kalau yang ingin bertemu dengannya adalah, Namikaze... Namikaze Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Suatu kehormatan anak dari keluarga terkaya nomor 1 di Jepang, datang menemui.." Kakashi, dengan jas abu-abu dan kemeja putihnya membungkuk hormat pada lelaki yang belasan tahun lebih muda darinya. Meski ia jauh lebih dewasa, pemuda berambut pirang dengan pupil seindah langit biru ini adalah orang cukup tersohor. Bahkan kekayaannya jauh melebihi kekayaan Hatake corp's miliknya.

"Tidak perlu merendah begitu..." Naruto, dengan nada santainya turut membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, sebagai yang lebih muda, ia harus tetap hormat bukan?.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kakashi, langsung keintinya, bukannya ia tidak suka dikunjungi oleh Naruto, tapi ia lebih terhormat lagi kalau Namikaze Minato saja yang datang menemuinya. "Apa ayahmu memerintahkanmu sesuatu, untuk disampaikan padaku, Naruto-san?"

"Ahahaha, aku bukan kurir Kakashi-san!" Naruto terkekeh, jelas terselip nada ejekan dari suara tawanya yang terdengar renyah itu. "Aku kesini bukan untuk menyampaikan ajakan kerja sama dari Rasengan untuk Hatake, aku hanya ingin meluruskan suatu masalah." Kini pupil biru Naruto memandang lurus kepada bola mata hitam Kakashi lengkap denga ekpesi wajah serius.

"Meluruskan masalah? Apa maksud anda?" Bingung Kakashi.

"Uhm..." Naruto menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke atas lutut, dan berkata, "Ini mengenai Uchiha dan Hatake." Kakashi tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, "Begini, katakan padaku berapa besar hutang Uchiha kepada anda, dan biarkan Uchiha Sasuke yang kau 'sekap' bebas. Bagaimana?"

.

.

Kakashi menatap kepergian Namikaze Naruto dengan geram, "Dasar sombong." Desisnya setelah menerima cek berisi nominal uang yang tak sedikit dari pemuda berpupil safir tersebut.

Sementara pemuda yang dimaksud nampak bersiul riang, sambil memainkan map berisi surat keterangan jika semua hutang Uchiha terhadap Hatake telah dilunasi. Dan Hatake Kakashi juga telah menandatangani surat perjanjian untuk segera menceraikan Sasuke dalam waktu beberapa hari.

Aku akan 'membebaskanmu' Sasuke... Akan kujadikan kau milikku lagi, karena 'hatimu', telah aku miliki...

**._._. X ._._.**

"Sasuke, _daijobu_?"

"Hhh... hh..." Sasuke hanya menggeleng, nafasnya tersengal, keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, membuat poninya sedikit basah. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat saja. "Kau sakit?" Suigetsu yang cukup panik melihat kondisi Sasuke segera menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sasuke dan telapak tangannya yang lain ia tempelkan pada dahinya sendiri, bermaksud mengecek suhu badan si Raven. 'Normal?' Bingung Suigetsu usai memastikannya. 'Lalu kenapa Sasuke...'

"Hhh... Haa... Haaa..." Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya, ia nampak gelisah.

"Sasuke, kita ke UKS saja, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng berat, "Ti-tidak Sui... Akuhh.. Aku hanya.. butuh itu..."

Pemuda berpupil violet itu makin bingung, "I-itu apa?"

"Haa... Hhh... Akuhh-"

"Biar aku yang tangani?" Tiba-tiba, seorang berambut hitam muncul, menarik lengan Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda yang terlihat 'kedinginan' itu berdiri.

"Menma? Mau kau bawa kemana dia?"

Menma menggendong Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi setengah sadar, sebelum berkata, "Ke rumah sakit," ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar, mengindahkan tatapan bingung Suigetsu dan teman sekelas Sasuke yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Nggak sempet ngedit ulang, jadi maaf jika banyak typo.. Terakhir Mind to review ya...

Regrads...

Fu Shiawase... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-_kun_ mengalami _Withdrawel Syndrome_, atau gejala fisik dan mental tidak nyaman akibat Narkoba..."

Siapapun pasti akan terkejut jika orang terdekatnya, sosok yang ia sayangi adalah satu dari sekian banyak para pengguna obat-obatan terlarang.

"Anda serius?!" Naruto bertanya, ingin lebih memastikannya. Kurang yakin dia jika Sasuke sampai memakai Narkoba untuk menenangkan jiwanya, atau mungkin..._ 'Kakashi mencekoki, Sasuke?'_ Dicengkramnya buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih, emosinya memuncak hingga ubun-ubun.

"Jika dibiarkan, akan fatal akibatnya untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengentikan ketergantungan Sasuke, Dok?"

Dokter bernama Senju Tsunade itu menghela nafas, dokter berusia 50 tahunan yang tetap cantik dan bugar itu menatap Naruto intens. Membuat Naruto berdebar-debar menanti jawaban Tsunade.

"Hanya memberinya terapi, atau _Methadone Maintenance Therathment_. Tujuannya hanya untuk membuat Sasuke-_kun_ terhindar dari _Withdrawel Syndrome_ agar tetap produktif."

"Me-metadone? Bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Yup! Metadon memang senyawa tiruan narkotika yang sifatnya hampir sama, tapi efeknya tidak sampai membuat penggunanya _'hang over'_." Penjelasan Tsunade tak mampu membuat Naruto lega, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika efek 'pernikahan' Sasuke dan si tua bangka Hatake Kakashi akan sejauh ini. "Tapi ada syarat untuk metode ini, Sasuke-_kun_ harus menjalani Rehabilitasi maupun detoksifikasi, terlebih dahulu."

**._._. X ._._.**

Heart Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto X Sasuke, Kakashi X Sasuke, ? X Sasuke

Warning; Slash, Yaoi, OOC, AU, tata bahasa yang hancur, Dsb..

AN; Model terbaru dari 5'th Wife's. Dengan Kakashi yang menjadi suami dadakan Naruto, dan Naruto menyamar jadi pemuda lain, tentu dengan alur yang berbeda... Happy Reading...

**._._. X ._._.**

Fugaku hanya dapat memeluk istrinya yang tidak berhenti menangis ketika melihat kondisi anak bungsu begitu memprihatinkan. Wajahnya pucat, dan semakin kurus saja. "Ini salahku," desis Fugaku, batinnya sama terlukanya dengan yang Mikoto rasakan. "Seandainya aku tidak terhasut oleh iming-iming Hatake, pasti kita tidak akan mengalami ini semua, dan hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi pada Sasuke."

Si sulung Uchiha Itachi meremas pundak ayahnya, seolah ia dapat merasakan betapa hancurnya hati kedua orang tuanya, "Tidak ada yang harus disesali, _Tousan_. Semua sudah terjadi, kita hanya perlu lapang dada untuk melewat ujian ini," laki-laki berambut sepinggang itu coba membuat kedua orang tuanya tegar dan berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. "Lagipula, Sasuke juga akan semakin _down_ jika melihat kedua orang tua yang dia belah mati-matian, bersedih," dia meraih tangan dingin Sasuke yang belum juga siuman dan mengenggamnya erat. Bagi Itachi, yang terpenting adalah keluarganya tetap bersatu, apapun yang terjadi.

Menma, atau sebenarnya Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto hanya dapat memandang calon anggota keluarga barunya itu dengan wajah sedih. Setidaknya ia bisa meringankan sedikit beban dari keluarga yang kehidupannya berbalik 180 derajat itu. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Naruto" Kushina tersenyum lembut pada anak lelakinya, bangga ia memiliki anak seperti Naruto, pengertian dan peduli, mengutamakan kasih sayang pada orang-orang sekitarnya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini semua karena cinta, _Kaasan_. Mungkin karena cintaku pada Sasukelah, aku bisa sejauh ini..." Tersenyum lebar memandang Ibunya dan Minato yang berada di belakangnya secara bergantian.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha sudah lepas dari 'jerat' Hatake karena hutang-hutang mereka telah dilunasi seluruhnya oleh Minato. Sementara perceraian Sasuke dan Kakashi masih dalam proses pengadilan. Fugaku dan Itachi dengan modal yang ia peroleh sedikit demi sedikit kembali menata perekonomian keluarga mereka dengan menanam saham di salah satu bidang perdagangan tersohor di Jepang. Semua mulai berangsur-angsur berubah. Yang belum berubah adalah niat Naruto untuk membongkar jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Masih betah menjadi Uzumaki Menma entah karena apa.

"Yo Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapa Menma, pagi itu sesaat setelah tiba di rumah sederhana Sasuke.

"Cukup baik," balas Sasuke singkat, hari ini ia masih saja terlihat tampan dengan _T-Shirt_ abu-abu dan _sweater_ tanpa lengan. Sementara Naruto mengenakan kaos dan jaket bassball orange dan hitam. Warna faforitnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Sasuke!" Pemuda bersurai Raven itu mengikuti langkah Menma menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman yang tak begitu luas itu. Tentu saja setelah keduanya berpamitan pada Mikoto yang kebetulan memang sedang berada di rumah. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, untuk melaksakan proses detoksifikasi. Dan meski di dalam mobil mewah milik Menma atau Naruto ini keduanya hanya terdiam dalam keheningan, toh... rasanya sangatlah nyaman, entah kenapa. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sangatlah menyukai kebersamaan ini. Wajar bagi Naruto karena memang Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi untuk Sasuke, ia tidak mengerti mengapa bersama dengan orang yang beberapa minggu ini kenal sangatlah menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama dari seorang dokter muda bernama Sabaku Gaara, sesaat setelah pasiennya itu duduk. Yeah, ini adalah kali kedua Sasuke dan Naruto mendatangi rumah pondok rehabilitasi ini untuk berkonsultasi kepada Gaara, dokter berambut merah yang tampan.

"Tubuhku terasa dingin, dan nyeri... Juga gemetar," balas Sasuke datar. Ia yakin Gaara tidak lupa pada awal mula ia mengonsumsi Narkoba. Tentu saja alasannya karena Kakashi yang hampir setiap hari menyelipkan obat terlarang itu untuk ia konsumsi tanpa sepengetahuannya, selama keduanya menikah. Naruto yang masih betah mengubah identitasnya di depan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Memilih mendengarkan tanpa berniat menganggu obrolan kedua lelaki yang sama-sama memiliki kulit seputih susu.

Gaara mengangguk paham, "Sebelum kita memulai terapi ini, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Seberapa besar keinginanmu untuk 'sembuh' Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja dokter berjas putih di hadapannya itu katakan. "Seberapa besar keinginanku untuk sembuh, sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku pada keluargaku..." _Juga terhadapnya..._

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban tegas dari bibir bergetar Sasuke itu hanya dapat membelalakkan kedua bola matanya. Tidak menyangka jika pujaan hatinya itu akan menjawab demikian. Dan seandainya ia tau jika Sasuke berniat berubah juga demi dia, betapa Naruto akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Senang mendengarnya, karena niat kuatmu adalah modal terpenting untuk lepas dari 'narkoba'." Gaara tersenyum samar kepada pemuda yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata _Emerald_ dokter yang menanganinya.

Dimulai dari Ego State Therapy ( terapi untuk meredakan konflik internal dari ego si pengguna); Ego untuk terus memakai obat terlarang, dan Ego untuk menyudahi pemakaian pil berbahaya tersebut. Saat inilah, Sasuke sesekali menyeka airmatanya ketika egonya berusaha menguasai pikirannya. Teringat betapa sakitnya jika ia tidak memakan sebutir barang haram tersebut, dan betapa 'rusaknya' tubuhnya saat setelah mengonsumsi obat-obatan itu. Metode yang kedua adalah dengan menggunakan teknik Mind-body Connection. Yaitu teknik membangun komunikasi antara pikiran dan tubuh, sehingga tubuh dapat merespon komunikasi dengan pikiran dengan cara bereaksi dan bekerja sesuai dengan program yang ada dalam pikiran. Disaat inilah Gaara meminta Sasuke untuk merasakan seluruh tubuhnya, dan meminta maaf pada tubuhnya. Menghargai usaha tubuhnya untuk mengingatkan Sasuke agar lepas dari jerat narkotika. Tidak lupa, dokter muda itu meminta Ssuke untuk merasakan bagian tubuhnya hingga bagian yang terkecil. Guna mengeluarkan segala hal yang dapat membahayakan tubuhnya, membuang racun yang tersimpan ditiap-tiap sel yang ada di dalam dirinya. Yeah, inilah yang dimaksud dengan Auto Detoksifikasi. Lalu dengan metode Waterfall Technique, untuk membersihkan sisa 'sampah' mental dan fisik, untuk menjamin 'kebersihan' fisik dan mental Sasuke. Dan sesi Hypnotherapi ini ditutup dengan Anchor State, pada saat dilakukan Hypnotherapi dan Post Hypnotic Suggestion.

"Coba buka matamu! Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Gaara sesaat kemudian. Wajah Sasuke jauh lebih segar dari pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, juga terlihat tenang dan bahagia. "Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, Dok," jawab Sasuke, membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya turut tersenyum lega.

"Terakhir, aku akan melakukan Amplifying Step untuk memperbesar dan memperkuat perasan positif ke seluruh tubuhmu agar hasilnya lebih memuaskan." Kebanggaan seorang Sabaku Gaara adalah melihat satu lagi pasiennya lepas secara perlahan tapi pasti dari jerat narkotika. Dan nilai tambah baginya ketika melihat orang-orang disisi sang pasien atau untuk kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke berwajah bahagia.

** ._._. X ._._.**

"Kau adalah pemuda dengan keinginan sembuh yang kuat, aku harap kau segera kembali 'sehat'..." Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke sebelum pemuda bersurai midnight blue itu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. "Semoga, saat kita dapat bertemu untuk mengobrol, bukan panti rehabilitasi ini tempatnya," Pria dari klan Sabaku itu menepuk pundak Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya, Dok!" Ucap Sasuke dan Naruto hampir bersamaan, dan dengan serempak pula keduanya saling melempar pandang setelah berkata dengan serempak. Sedangkan Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum simpul melihat kedua pemuda yang nampak sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

_ 'Fiuuh... Cinta monyet...'_

**.**

**.**

** #**

** .**

** .**

Memandangi Sasuke yang tertidur dari sudut matanya adalah hal yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah Namikaze Naruto lakukan. Dan senang sekali ketika sekali lagi ia bisa melihat wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang menjejaki alam mimpi saat ini.

"Kau manis sekali, _Teme_. Gemas aku melihatnya," bisik Naruto sesaat setelah mengelus pipi putih Sasuke. "Dan pipimu, masih halus saja, ya?" Heran pemuda itu, terakhir ia menyentuh wajah si Raven adalah 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan mestinya, para pemuda yang sedang dalam masa pertempuhan sedikit banyak pasti akan berjerawat, tapi mungkin Sasuke rajin membersihkan wajahnya. Makanya, jerawat sekecil apapun enggan 'hinggap' di wajahnya.

"Enghh..." Naruto yang beberapa menit yang lalu fokus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke mendadak kembali melirik ke arah si pemuda. Mendengar Sasuke yang tertidur di kursi sampingnya akibat kelelahan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Kenapa... Kenapa, _Dobe_?"

**DEG!**

Jantung Naruto mendadak berdegup 2 kali lebih kencang, mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama panggilan kesayangannya. Semakin penasaran, akhirnya Naruto memlilih menepikan mobilnya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Kembali... Kembalikan 'hati' yang sudah kau ambil... Disini... Aku kesepian, _Dobe_!"

"Sasuke..." Hancur rasanya ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu meski tidak sadar. Rasanya, ia sudah seperti makhluk paling kejam yang tega membuat Sasuke menunggu kedatangannya tanpa kepastian.

_'Apa kau begitu tersiksa karena aku, _Teme_...' _

"_Dobe_... Kumohon..." Setitik bening mengalir bebas di sudut mata Sasuke, dan langsung dihapus jejaknya oleh si Pirang Namikaze.

"Maafkan aku, _Teme_..." Dengan satu gerakan, Naruto meraih bibir merah Sasuke yang terus meracaukan namanya dalam tidur. Menciumnya lembut pada awalnya, lalu mendominasi dengan mudah karena bibir Sasuke yang terbuka. Sudah lama ia, tidak mencium Sasuke sedalam ini.

"Engh?.." Merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, Sasukepun perlahan tapi pasti membuka matanya. Dan sudah dipastikan terkejut saat melihat wajah Menma begitu dekat dengannya.

"Mngpp.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" sergah Sasuke setelah mendorong pundak Menma kuat, hingga pemuda terhempas kembali ke bangku kemudi dengan punggungnya yang membentur pintu mobil. Belum sampai disana saja keterkejutan Sasuke, tiba-tiba dengan bola mata oniksnya, Sasuke melihat surai kuning cerah menyembul dari kening pemuda yang sering panggil Menma. Dengan ketakutan dan tangan bergetar, Sasuke menarik kasar rambut hitam pemuda itu. Dan mendapati surai kuning cerah sesaat setelah wig berwarna gelap itu enyah dari tempatnya.

"I-ini..." Naruto dan Sasuke membeku ditempatnya atas kejadian yang berlangsung secara mendadak ini. Apalagi Sang bungsu Uchiha, ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang menemaninya selama beberapa minggu ini, orang yang selalu berpura-pura menjadi Menma Uzumaki, adalah orang yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya. "Kau... Aku membencimu!"

**BRAAKK**

Saat ini, yang mampu dilakukan seorang Namikaze Naruto adalah memandang kepergian sosok Uchiha Sasuke dalam diam dan kesedihan.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Sasuke... Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Katakan padanya aku tidak mau!"

"Kasihan, dia..."

"Aku tidak peduli, _Kaasan_!"

"Tapi Kaasan peduli, dia terlihat sangat sedih..."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanku, _Kaasan_? Apa _Kaasan_ tau seperti apa rasanya menunggu, seperti apa rasanya dibohongi, seperti apa rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang yang Kaasan cintai?!"

"Sasuke..."

"Sudahlah, Kaasan! Katakan padanya, jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku!"

Mikoto menatap sedih pada kekeras kepalaan anaknya bungsunya itu, sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan menemui Naruto yang duduk di sofa lantai dasar. "Naruto-_kun_..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa _Kaasan_, aku mengerti..." Naruto tersenyum getir ke arah Wanita yang tak kalah cantik dari ibunya. Wanita yang kini ia panggil 'kaasan' layaknya ibunya sendiri.

"Sasuke mungkin butuh waktu..."

Naruto mengangguk paham dan tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mengundurkan diri dari kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke, membencinya... Dan ini memang salahnya... _'Gomen, Sasuke... Gomen...'_

**.**

** .**

** #**

** .**

** .**

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Ternyata Menma yang kita kenal itu sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto, an-"

**BRAAKKK!**

Tidak hanya Houzuki Suigetsu saja yang terkejut ketika Sasuke yang marah mendadak menggebrak meja, tapi siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan berada di dalam kelas juga. "Jangan pernah sebut nama si brengsek itu di depanku!" bentak Sasuke garang. Lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu, tapi belum sampai melewatinya sesosok pemuda tampan berpupil biru membuat langkahnya terhenti. Siapalagi kalau bukan sosok Namikaze yang Sasuke maksud. Dengan benci, Sasuke memandang pemuda yang menatapnya sedih. sebelum melewatinya dan menubrukkan pundaknya dengan kasar ke pundak Naruto. Tapi belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Naruto terlebih dahulu meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat, seraya bergumam, "Jangan menghindariku lagi, kita perlu bicara!"

"_Iie_, Lepas Naruto! LEPAS!" Sasuke meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam kuat lengannya, menariknya paksa entah kemana. Padahal mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian di seluruh lorong sekolah, tapi Naruto tak peduli, dan Sasuke hanya ingin melepaskan diri dari Naruto.

**. **

**.**

** #**

** .**

** .**

** BRUUGH**

Naruto menghempaskan Sasuke ke pagar pembatas saat mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Dengan kasar ia kunci gerakan Sasuke agar tak melarikan diri. "Naruto, menyingkir! Lepaskan ak-Mnpp... Nnhh.." Sasuke menelengkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menolak ciuman sepihak Naruto. Meski ia merindukan semua kelembutan si pirang, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan ini semua. Apalagi, ia sedang kesal karena kebohongan Naruto terhadapnya. Tapi Namikaze muda itu tidak peduli. Ia terus saja menciumi bibir Sasuke membabi buta, entah apa alasannya, ia hanya sedang ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

"Mnnpp... Nnnp... Ahh..." Desahan lirih meluncur bebas dari bibir Sasuke, ketika Naruto 'menyerang' lehernya. Menandainya dengan kecupan-kecupan hingga menciptakan bekas kemerahan, tak peduli pada Sasuke yang terus menerus memakinya. "Hentikan! Oii,_ Dobe_! Khh..." Sasuke mati-matian berusaha mendorong bahu Naruto, tapi entah kenapa, tenaganya seperti dihisap oleh si pemilik bola mata safir ketika menciumnya tadi.

"Akh... Eunghh... CUKUP DOBE!" Sentakan terakhir Sasuke akhirnya mampu membuat Naruto kembali sadar dan menyudahi tindakannya. Sepasang bola mata kelam Sasuke memandang nyalang ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke, aku mencintaimu... Bukankah kau juga sama, bukankah kau juga merindukanku'

"Aku membencimu! Kau pembohong!"

"Tapi ini demi kau, Sasuke. Aku ingin tau seberapa besar cintamu padaku?"

"Dengan mempermainkan hatiku, hah?" Naruto tak mampu menjawab, dia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. Sementara Uchiha di depannya masih tersungut-sungut marah.

"Hatiku sakit, Dobe! Dan kau tau kenapa? Itu karena kau! Memangnya dimana hatimu sampai kau tega mempermainkan perasaanku, HUH?"

"Hatiku?.. Kutitipkan padamu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke. Apa kau lupa?" Kini giliran Sasuke yang dibuat bungkam, jadi Naruto juga melakukan 'hal' yang sama sepertinya sejak hari perpisahan itu. "Kita berjanji untuk selalu saling memiliki dengan 'meninggalkan' hati masing-masing, dan begitu aku kembali, aku menepati itu semua 'kan? Aku setia..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Lalu kau menganggapku tak setia karena kejadian dengan Hatake Kakashi bukan?"

"Itu bukan keinginanmu, takdirmu hanya denganku, itu hanyalah sedikit 'trik' Tuhan, aku tau cintamu hanya untukku!" Digenggamnya jemari Sasuke yang refleks menghindar. "Aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu, aku 'kotor', aku terlalu hina untukmu..." Ujar Sasuke lirih, suaranya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan ketika melafalkan kalimatnya. Sakit... Dadanya terasa begitu sakit, terlebih ketika menatap wajah si pemilik surai kuning di depannya. "Aku, tidak pantas untuk kau miliki..."

"Aku tidak peduli, _Teme_. Seberapa hinanya dirimu, aku tetap mencintai, persetan dengan itu semua. Karena benar kata orang, cinta itu buta. Dan biarlah tetap seperti ini, aku ingin memandangmu sebagai sosok Sasukeku yang paling sempurna. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah, amarahnya teredam oleh kata-kata Naruto yang 'menyejukkan' hatinya. "Kemarilah, peluk aku! Jadikan aku milikmu lagi, _Teme_!" Setengah ragu, Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya ke arah si pirang, hanya satu langkah saja, karena selanjutnya Narutolah yang menerjang tubuhnya, mendekapnya erat tak berniat melepaskannya. Memeluk Sasuke sebagai Namikaze Naruto, bukan Uzumaki Menma.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke... Sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu..."

"Hn.. Aku juga, _Dobe_..." Langit biru dan matahari yang makin meninggi di atas angkasa sana, menjadi saksi betapa 'abadinya' cinta keduanya. Cinta yang tak lekang oleh waktu meski sempat terpisah. Siapa peduli dengan gender atau pandangan masyarakat mengenai hubungan tak lazim keduanya. Asalkan mereka bersama, asalkan mereka saling mencintai, itu tak masalah. Biarlah orang-orang diluar sana mengujat sampai seperti apapun, asal Naruto dan Sasuke bersama semua akan baik-baik saja, dan terlalui dengan muda. Benarkan, Naruto... Sasuke? ._._. X

._._. Fin ._._. X ._._.

Selesai... #lari keliling rumah

Maaf jika banyak adegan yang nggak penting, dan romance NaruSasunya yang kurang pake banget. T_T

Thanks buat semuanya yang udah review.. Salam kenal, #senyum 5 jari

Mind to review please...

Regards,

Fu Shiawase ^_^


End file.
